creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BiteYourLip
Advice Welcome to creepypasta, Try not to get benned cause the admins are kinda pissy about the whole no cursing, put your signature, only relevant edits. that kinda thing. so yeah no cusing....(pissy is'nt a curse word if an admin happens to read this)ThrashedThrasher (talk) 14:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC)ThrashedThrasher Thanks man, but I hate being told what to do HULK SMASH AAAHHHH!!!! Jk, I just want to read and comment on some good articles. I don't plan on breaking any rules. --SlipFoldSevenKnot (talk) 14:56, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hospital page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 16:02, January 16, 2015 (UTC) FYI I've recently reverted a couple of your edits, including adding a picture to The Cat's Eyes and adding a category to Interference, both of which didn't make sense in context. Both edits appear to be Pointsgaming. Please be aware that making useless edits to get badges is a bannable offense and, if it continues, you will be blocked. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:17, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:23, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page is a public record of messages sent to you, and we need you to keep messages on there so we can keep track of infractions. If you do this again, you will be blocked for one day. Regards, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Looking over it, it appeared that you had re-uploaded an almost word-for-word copy of The Soul Eaters which Undeadtumblr tried to submit months earlier, which was deleted for not meeting quality standards. (Said user has been inactive since then and you recently joined later.) In reality, you made a slight (albeit incorrect edit) capitalizing the word "it" in the middle of a sentence, which I deleted and mistook the latest edit for a re-posting of the story. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'll remove those warnings, although I do have to strongly advise you against making small (and sometimes incorrect) edits on stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please pay more attention to the context in which you change things. You recently edited Shut That Damned Door, changing "Anyone have" to "everyone has", which didn't make sense in the context, as it was a question. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 15:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Cookie eaten HEyyyyyyyyy, its that guy thats named something but I forgot so whatever...What's up? OH and I ate the cookie. Didn't know if you knew. ThrashedThrasher (talk) 16:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm changing my name I'm changing my name to RainingSlayerBlood and i'm changing some other stuff too so yay. Slayer=Angel of Death I've liked Slayer for a long time thopugh not as long as you have. I just didn't talk about them much and i couldn't think of any other band name to use. So I used this one RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 18:28, February 12, 2015 (UTC) whisper.jpg|I'm whispering in you ear from the other class room Nuuu Stop one upping me -.-\ RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 18:10, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I say ney ney Everytime I make an edit, you make an edit. I've made 12 today. Spare food for the hungry *British accent* Do you want any chimychangas? Cause I have some RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 15:27, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Like a ghost say boo *sheit* I work at an Itallian resturant and we also serve some mexican food so yeah I have some chinychangas. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 15:43, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Not meaning to harm yo wanka Becaue knowing you, you don't edit everything on the article so I go back after you and eddit everythin you didn't edit RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 16:17, February 17, 2015 (UTC) #Wanked yo wraker I edit things I know are wrong so I would have no reason to get in trouble unless I messed up on an edit or something which hasn't happened in awhile. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 16:30, February 17, 2015 (UTC) John Hancock You forgot your singature on that last message RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 16:55, February 17, 2015 (UTC)